Texture
by Arbitrary Escape
Summary: Miura Yumiko and Hikigaya Hachiman have had each other's numbers since they've entered high school as a result of an icebreaker, but neither of them talk. At least, not in person. Drabbles and snippets that aren't necessarily in order - they are all in the same universe.
1. Why is this my life?

Summary: Miura Yumiko and Hikigaya Hachiman have had each other's numbers since they've entered high school as a result of an icebreaker, but neither of them talk. At least, not in person. Drabbles and snippets that aren't necessarily in order - they are all in the same universe.

Chapter summary: Cliques are like pens; some times, they can snap (let's hope they don't).

Characters: Miura Yumiko, Hikigaya Hachiman

*Rating: K+

*Tags: friendship, slice of life, some drama, snapshots, adolescence, school life

* * *

[19:02] Hikio, what do you think of this outfit? Whatismylife_jpg

[19:15] Hikio, I swear, if you're ignoring me because you're lounging about, I will slap the back of your head tomorrow, you hear me?

(19:20) Geez, Miura, I'm not sure you understand that people have _lives_, you know?

[19:22] Wow, you have a life? _Gasp_! This is something the world needs to know; why are you hiding? No - what are you hiding?

(19:24) Piss off!

(19:25) Also, what the heck, woman! Don't show so much skin around me!

[19:27] You know it's just a tank-top, right? And I'm wearing jeans?

(19:28) Yeah, but pretty girls should be more self-conscious. You're trying to attract Hayama, right? It's been a year since we've entered high school - you should know he's not interested by now, and trust me, if he was, he would've made a move by now.

(19:28) I'll put money on him leaning towards Ebina's fantasies.

[19:33] You're gross, you know that? I can't believe you would say something like that to a girl.

(19:36) You mean 'How could this Creepy-gaya say that to me, Miura Yumiko?' I can because it's free, I have a brain and two eyes, and I know that you're inviting unwelcome glances. That guy, Tobe, can't help but stare sometimes, even though you told me he says that Ebina is the one for him.

[19:37] What.

[19:37] Tobe likes me? Hold on, I need a moment to process this. Oh my _GOD_, this could ruin my group's dynamics akshdaksfkabsfa qjakjdak _HELP_!

(19:40) Chill out, Miura. I said he's attracted to you, physically. I don't doubt that he's interested in pursuing a relationship with Ebina, but he can't help but be attracted to you.

[19:44] Oh. Good. Was having a bit of a moment there.

(19:44) I noticed.

[19:46] But, that begs the question - how do you know?

(19:48) I've been keeping an eye out. Remember six months ago?

[19:51] That is awfully creepy of you, but also, really sweet. But you don't have to worry. That guy just wouldn't take 'No' for an answer though, and I don't think Tobe's like that.

(19:52) Yeah, Tobe isn't, but those other guys he hangs with probably are into you and they figure if Tobe is looking, it's not weird if every guy in the circle things you're, "hot."

[19:53] AKDGHSJS! Shut up right now, ew, I do not need to know this right now. ARGH!

(19:54) Would you rather find this out later?

[19:57] I hate you so much right now.

(19:59) I guess those cookies I just made will have to be given to Yukinoshita, then. Or maybe Yuigahama? Hmm, maybe Hiratsuka-sensei or Kawasaki.

[20:00] Don't you dare. I will gut you. Cookie privileges are mine.

[20:00] No one must know.

(20:01) You're crazy. I'm crazy for talking to you. Why is this my life? I must've done something horrible to deserve this sort of mistreatment; as if these eyes weren't bad enough.

(20:02) Oh, and on that note, I'm out - goodnight.

[20:03] If you do not give this queen her offering tomorrow, you will be sacrificed in a bit of smoke and flame. Painfully. Do you hear me?

(20:03) Sleepycat_jpg Middlefinger_jpg

* * *

**NOTES:**

**~29 June 2019~**

*Tags and Rating should be consistent throughout the story so I won't be putting them in every chapter. If they are changed, I'll update the fic and probably edit the first chapter with another note/edit with date in reference.

A character list will be included in each chapter, along with a summary as each snippet/drabble will be different; if I create an arc, I will leave the summary/characters in part one for that arc.

**Update: **Just found out that if you type ".jpg" or ".gif" sometimes they don't copy-paste well into the doc manager. Will check for errors again at some point; I'll be fixing them by using an underscore for now or until I have a better workaround.


	2. Passion's Fruits

Summary: In which Hikigaya has an unexpected hobby.

Characters: Miura Yumiko, Hikigaya Hachiman

* * *

[13:01] Wow. Look at you; nervous loner by day, confident ladies' man by night.

(13:02) What are you on about?

[13:03] Komachi showed me.

(13:06) I have no idea what you're talking about.

(13:06) Also, be careful; Hiratsuka-sensei is watching like a hawk today.

[13:08] I'm not an amateur, you know? Anyway, you _so_ know.

[13:09] Though to be fair, I'm genuinely curious as to how comfortable you are. If you're as comfortable as you look, then I have no idea how you don't have a girlfriend. And stop playing dumb.

(13:12) Listen, my hobby is one thing - real life is another.

[13:13] You know you sound disgusting when you say it like that. You make it sound like you're doing something actually gross. Aside from, you know, existing.

(13:15) Exactly. So I'm not a ladies' man, and I'm gross, as expected.

[13:16] Ugh. Why are boys so dumb sometimes?

(13:17) Success_baby_jpg

* * *

[17:03] Helllloooo? Hikio, what are you up to?

(17:36) Practicing. And don't talk to me for a bit, I need to concentrate; I'll text you when I'm done.

(18:11) Okay, I'm done. Anyway,

[18:15] Why are you so down on yourself? You did pretty well.

(18:16) We got 28 out of 156, Miura. That's… not really that good.

[18:18] Uh huh. And how long have you been doing this?

(18:22) That was my sixth competition, and I've been doing this for a few years. So as you can see, not that good.

[18:25] Just because you're not as good as other people doesn't mean you're not good, you know. What was that saying - "Rome wasn't built in a day?" Geez, get over yourself.

(18:27) I know.

(18:27) So why does this matter so much, anyway?

(18:30) Because it just does, okay?

(18:30) Sorry, I just can't talk about this right now.

.

.

.

[22:20] So are you ready to talk now?

(22:21) No.

* * *

[19:19] Okay, Hikio. It's been like, two days. Can you _please_ tell me?

(19:21) Will it make you shut up?

[19:22] Rude! Angry_selfie_jpg

(19:35) My grandfather.

[19:36] Huh? Hello, I'm not psychic.

(19:40) My grandfather, he always used to go on about how dancing in the prime of his life led him to meet many great friends and some ex-lovers. Apparently dancing was something he loved and wished my dad would have gotten serious about - my dad indulged him for a while, but only as a kid.

(19:42) My grandfather doesn't want me to fill his shoes or anything; he wasn't a great dancer either, you see. But he told me that if I could get good at it, I could see the world. I know - it's a pipe-dream. I'm a loner and antisocial and dancing is a social activity and it's got a lot of attractive, influential people in the circuits and at the events.

(19:44) I don't think I'll ever travel the world, and I don't think I'll make my grandfather proud by doing this or anything. But I just wanted to see what he saw and maybe find something for myself. And if I don't try, if I don't put in the work, I'll never get there.

(19:45) And I just don't think I'll make it.

(19:47) There, okay? It's not my life's story, but it's important to me.

[19:52] That's not stupid at all, Hikio. I think it's great.

[19:52] I get it. Hello, tennis player here, remember? I try for that sport, mister. Like for real. Don't beat yourself up over something like this; just keep trying - hard work pays off.

[19:53] I just got this fortune cookie, and omg, irony. "Life's about the hurdles; the sweetest nut is the one that's toughest to crack."

(21:05) Thanks.

[21:08] cats_dogpile_gif

[21:10] Invite me to one of your competitions some time. Or at least link me to a stream or video or something. (Or send me some cookies!)

(21:12) grumpycat_gif

* * *

**NOTES**

Apparently, ".gif" and ".jpg" don't get copy-pasted correctly - using underscores for now, might fix these chapters in the future - not sure how else to fix atm.


	3. Where did peace go?

Summary: Salty, sweet, and bitter. The taste of friendship

Characters: Miura Yumiko, Hikigaya Hachiman

* * *

[11:01] Oi, Hikio.

(11:03) What? I'm trying to study right now; exams are next week.

[11:05] Oh. Right. My bad. I'll leave you to that.

[11:07] Doing anything later tonight?

.

.

.

[13:25] You know, it's rude to ignore someone.

(13:30) Have you considered the possibility that you are not, in fact, the center of any universe besides your own perspective? No? Well, I have. Because you're not.

[13:32] Wow. Okay. The taste of your saltiness needs something sweet.

(13:33) That's why I have MAXX Coffee. Balances out my saltiness.

[13:33] You sure you're not just bitter?

(13:34) Sweetness cures that, too. Anyway, I'm really trying to study here.

[13:37] You've never worried so much about grades before. Why do they matter now?

(13:42) Because I'm trying to get somewhere. I mean, the goal is to be a househusband but I need a solid backup.

[13:44] 1. Gross. 2. You do realize this is only the end of our first year as high schoolers, right?

(13:49) Yeah, well, what if I decided I wanted to skip a grade and leave at the end of second year?

[13:50] audsakasjd What.

[13:50] Why would you even think of that?

(13:51) Look, high school might be fun for you and people in your social circle, but it's not for people like me.

[13:53] You know you can always just … make friends, right?

(13:54) Can I?

[13:56] Uhh hello? What about _moi_?

(13:57) We're friends?

(14:02) What? Did I say something wrong?

[14:10] I cannot _believe _you. Of course we're friends, you jerk!

(14:11) Are you crying?

[14:11] No!

(14:12) Prove it.

[14:13] No.

(14:14) Alright then. Anyway, I guess now I have one friend. Anyway, I'm still a loner. And that's fine. Surprising to hear that you consider us friends, but hey, people, right?

[14:15] If you don't get it through your thick head that we're actually friends, I might have to beat it into you.

(14:16) I didn't know you were like that.

[14:16] …

[14:16] I'm not talking to you right now.

.

.

.

[17:32] Are you ready to apologize yet?

(17:33) For what?

[17:33] Wow.

(17:34) We are not repeating what happened earlier. There is no apology to be made. Okay? Okay. You sit, you listen. You hear, you understand? Good.

[17:35] At least you can take charge of your brain occasionally.

(17:37) I'll have you know, my faculties work eighty percent of the time. The other twenty percent is spent during sleep. I am an efficient existence.

[17:40] Whatever. Anyway, there's still daylight. But I guess you're 'too busy' for me, Mr. Loner.

(17:42) As a matter of fact, I am. Because I'm babysitting. (It's great practice for my house husband skills).

(17:43) K_chan_jpg

[17:48] Oh. Huh. Wouldn't have guessed it.

(17:50) I'm good with kids. I think. Or at least with this one.

[17:52] Hm. Well then. Wait… she looks familiar.

(17:53) Gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow.


	4. Court Vision

Summary: Tennis talks.

Characters: Miura Yumiko, Hikigaya Hachiman, Totsuka Saika

* * *

[19:07] So, when were you going to tell me that you played tennis?

(19:10) Uhh… I kinda don't. Not really.

[19:12] Liar. Liar, liar, pants on fire.

(19:12) Look, I have no idea what you're on about. Really. I play with my dad on occasion at a park or something, but we don't play more than two or three sets, ever.

[19:14] That's so not fair…

(19:15) What?

(19:16) It's just something I do for fun, and it's not often. My dad works far, you know, and it's not like I play tennis with him because I want to.

[19:19] I'm jealous, okay? You have something called talent.

(19:20) So you're mad I helped Totsuka? Geez, just because someone cuter than you wants to talk to me...

[19:20] I should totally tell Hina what you're saying, but I'm too mad right now.

[19:21] No, I couldn't really care less about the fact you helped him.

[19:21] I'm just frustrated you're not taking advantage of something you have. Something I've always wanted.

[19:22] I've always worked hard, you know? Every step I've taken in tennis, it's been difficult. I practiced day in and day out. Ever since I was ten years old. Ten, Hikio. And what happened today? I got smacked across the court. Utterly embarrassed.

[19:23] I watch videos all the time. Sharapova. Federer. Nadal. Both Williams sisters. But my rate of improvement… Ugh.

[19:23] Life's not fair, I get that. But it hurts to see this in front of me. I want to help you; you could do something with this gift.

(19:25) There is a lot of irony here right now. I hope it's not lost on you. All I wanted to do was to help Totsuka today. So I did. Because you know what? He likes spending time with me.

(19:26) You have things that I want too, you know?

(19:26) I get that we're friends. Sort of. Not really. Maybe? But at least Totsuka is willing to talk to me in front of other people - that we know - and he's happy to see me.

(19:27) Is it so wrong?

[19:30] Yes. Because the things you're talking about come from your fear of failure. Because you're hiding and you're afraid. Because you've been hurt before. You're just sitting there letting life pass you by, picking and choosing at your own leisure. But you act like no one else knows that same pain and that no one else has been wounded like you.

[19:31] I'm not you, so I don't know how much it hurt you. But talent isn't something people can just… get. Sure, people get better over time when they work hard and work smart. I won't deny that. But it's not enough to take them over the edge.

(19:48) You're right. I am a coward. I don't talk to Yuigahama or Yukinoshita because I'm scared of becoming friends with them. Scared of being attracted to them. Of having to make choices. And I am self-centered.

(19:49) Happy? I don't care about tennis. I care about Totsuka. Again, he wanted, needed, my help. So I helped him. I'm not going to be chasing tennis when it's not something I think is worth my time or effort.

[19:52] Then how about this? I'll give you a personal request: help me. Play with me.

(19:55) I'll think about it.

(19:55) Goodnight.

.

.

.

[23:57] I'm sorry, Hikio.


	5. Poke poke nope

Summary: Pissy and tired, Hikigaya Hachiman retaliates, as unexpected.

Characters: Miura Yumiko, Hikigaya Hachiman

* * *

[14:02] Do you ever wonder why we're put on Earth?

(14:05) No. Because life is meaningless, and youth is a lie. We simply grow, wither, and age to die.

[14:06] Wow. Okay. Someone's angsting today. Wanna share with the class?

(14:08) No.

[14:09] If you don't quit your baby-talking, I will smack you.

(14:09) Do it, you won't.

[14:10] You know what? Fine. Have it your way.

(14:23) Glad to see you're finally learning. Maybe you can teach the rest of the sheep the very same thing.

[14:26] Karma is going to kick your ass.

[14:27] Maybe not today. But it will. And I'll be the one laughing.

(14:32) Woe is me; a mythical force that doesn't exist is going to make me suffer.

* * *

[18:47] Did you cry when you found out that Ace died?

[18:48] Onii_chans_OP_jpg

(19:01) My sister is a traitor to all brother-kind.

[19:05] Oh my God. THAT'S HILARIOUS.

(19:07) Please stop. You sound like my ex. Seriously. She said that all the time.

[19:07] KGDFSJFJHFIOHIUF?! What. You have an ex?

(19:10) Uh. Yeah. Most people our age do.

[19:12] …..

(19:14) ?

[19:15] I just can't imagine you being with a girl.

(19:16) Yeah, me neither at the moment.

[19:20] Are you… you know..?

(19:21) I'm comfortable in my own skin, thank you very much. I know what I like and I know who I like.

[19:22] That totally does not answer my question. But okay then.

[19:23] So uh, exes aside, who are you into then?

(19:24) The pinnacle of human beauty.

[19:25] Not to be arrogant, but that sounds like me. But at the same time, it doesn't. What the heck?

(19:29) Huh. Guess old dogs really can learn. Oh, and yeah. Definitely not you.

[19:31] Rude!

[19:31] Btw, totally going to bug you about this until you tell me.

(19:33) Again: do it, you won't. I'm not gonna break.


End file.
